Geocaching Jealousy
by kbunny10
Summary: Beast Boy has been spending a lot of time with the Titans newest recruit Nix, and Raven can't help but feel jealous. What's really going on between the changeling and the hydrokinetic? Find out inside. Rated T cause T is a cool letter. BBRae it's all BBRae I swear! mentioned past BBTerra but the only true pairing in the story is BBRae


So this is a random little one shot I thought of today in my Chinese history class. I like how it turned out, I really do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC Nix.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch in the common room of the tower sipping her tea, she was having a good day, she woke up early, watched the sunrise, got through two whole hours of meditation without a disturbance, and she finished the new book she'd been reading, this was all very good, but all very strange at the same time. Somewhere along the line, she figured Beast Boy would come and bother her, but he didn't, in fact he hadn't actually come near her in a week.

At least once a day Beast Boy would come bother her, try to make her laugh, ask her to try tofu, something! But he hadn't done any of that in exactly one week…not that Raven had been keeping track of the exact time he had not been bothering her for, I mean it wasn't like she missed it or anything.

Recently he'd been spending all of his time with their fellow teammate Nix. The two of them would get up every morning around eight, leave the tower, and not come back till around eleven p.m. Sometimes the duo would be seen before that point, if there was a villain that they needed to deal with, but other than that the two of them did not deviate from this schedule and were rarely seen apart either. Not that Raven was keeping track of their schedule or anything, it wasn't like she cared that Beast Boy was now spending all his free time with Nix and not trying to make Raven smile like he used to.

She didn't even wonder about what they were doing, she didn't care why Nix was mapping out everywhere the two had been or that Beast Boy was flying her to different places and seeming genuinely happy about it. She didn't care that some people were starting to think that Beast Boy and Nix were a couple, when the public used to debate about whether Beast Boy and Raven herself were a couple.

She didn't care that for an entire week she hadn't heard Beast Boy's annoying voice asking her what she was reading, or if she would read to him, or telling her stupid jokes that she secretly enjoyed hearing. She didn't care that when Beast Boy was missing from a team meeting they no longer asked her if she knew where he was, they immediately turned to Nix. It's not like she spent much time with him before anyways. It wasn't like her happiness was solely determined on Beast Boy talking to her that day.

It wasn't like she missed him…was it? She didn't want him around…did she? Of course she usually knew when he would show up during her day, she was used to it. Maybe the lack of Beast Boy in her day was making her life a bit more boring, she needed to meditate more because she found herself to be more irritable…why was she irritable?

The last time Beast Boy had ignored her for an extended amount of time was when Terra was around. He didn't have time to impress Terra and try and fail at making Raven laugh now did he? …Was he dating Nix?

Was every single one of their outings a date? Is that why he hadn't been talking to Raven? He didn't have time for her anymore because he had a new girlfriend. Raven felt enraged, hurt, unimportant, and…jealous. Raven was jealous. She missed having Beast Boy around, she missed hearing his dumb jokes, having people assume they were a couple, having the team ask her where he was when he was too lazy or tired to show up for a meeting. She missed being the important girl in Beast Boy's life…if she ever was.

"Hey Raven, have you seen Nix?" Raven turned around to see Beast Boy standing behind her. _'Wow, noon and he's still in the tower, that's new.'_ She thought. "No Beast Boy, I haven't seen Nix, not since last night when the two of you returned from your little excursion."

Beast Boy stood and thought for a second. "Huh, I wonder where she is, usually we meet up around now."

Raven huffed. "Listen Beast Boy, I really don't care how off course your little date goes, could you leave me alone? I'm trying to read."

"Uh Rae…your book is closed." Beast Boy said. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "Date! Dude now I remember, Nix had a date today! That's why I can't find her."

'_Nix has a date?'_ Raven thought. "Isn't it a little weird to be happy to realize your girlfriend is on a date with someone else?" Raven said before she could stop herself.

"What? Nix isn't my girlfriend, that's disgusting! She's like my sister." Beast Boy protested then proceeded to make gagging noises.

"So then where have you two been going for the past week?" Raven asked, still not convinced.

"We've been Geocaching." Beast Boy simply stated as he put his hand on the back of the couch and jumped over to sit next to Raven.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"Geocaching." Beast Boy repeated. "It's like a giant game of treasure-hunt. People hide stuff all over the place and put the coordinates on this one website for other people to find what they hid. Nix and I just thought it would be cool to see if we could find all of the geocaches in Jump City before the end of the month."

Raven sat there stunned, she had been freaking out over nothing, luckily Beast Boy was too dense to notice.

"Raven…were you jealous?" Beast Boy asked looking at Raven directly in the eyes.

…Maybe she thought that just a little too soon.

"N-no, why on earth would you think that?" _'Crap timid, can't you let me talk right, right now?'_

'_I-I'm S-sorry R-raven, i-i-it was an accident.' _Her emotion responded.

"Aww, you were jealous because I was spending all of my time with Nix weren't you?" Beast Boy said leaning in closer towards Raven.

Raven could tell she was starting to blush and moved to pull her hood up.

Beast Boy grabbed her wrist to stop her from pulling her hood up. "Don't worry Raven, Nix and I only have five geocaches to go, after that I'm all yours." He planted a quick kiss on her lips before getting up and walking away. "For the record Rae, Nix isn't even my type." When he reached the door he turned around one last time and said. "Nix isn't my type, cause you're my type. Have a nice day Rae."

Raven sat there for a few more minutes trying to process what had just happened. Though the only thing she could grasp was that Beast Boy had kissed her, said she was his type, and then called her Rae…twice.

"The name is Raven! It has two syllables!" She called after Beast Boy, even though he was already long gone.

* * *

I should add, I thought of this is my Chinese history class because there's a cemetery right next to the building my class is in that has a geocache hidden in it. I've been trying to find it but I'm not having any luck, but I will never give up, I will look and look until I find it and see what's inside. Because I'm a Kim! XP Please R&R.


End file.
